


Cozy

by mrspollifax



Series: advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Prompts, Ficlet, M/M, Watford (Simon Snow), i have decided that is a thing, not-yet-requited fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspollifax/pseuds/mrspollifax
Summary: It should be a crime to look that adorable, I decide. It’s awful.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040538
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a set of multi-fandom Advent Calendar prompts that I could distract myself with. I didn't find one I liked, so I made one! This is Day 1: Cozy. We will see if I manage to do any more after this, lol.

I nearly run into Snow on the way out of Mummers House. Or he nearly runs into me, I suppose. He catches my shoulders, rumbles something about not looking where he’s going in the storm, and tucks my scarf back in where he’s accidentally pulled it loose. Like we’re just average roommates, like regular boys. As though he’s forgotten for a second exactly who and what we are.

He’s red-cheeked, relaxed and smiling, and he glows. It should be a crime to look that adorable, I decide. It’s awful.

Simon Snow is covered in snow. (Of course he is.) There’s snow dotting his hair, snow streaked across his jumper, snow flecked on his stupid eyelashes. It’s freezing out; I’m wearing my heaviest coat, my scarf wrapped tight and a hat pulled down over my ears. I’m existentially cold, and I haven’t even left the building yet. He should at least be shivering. He ought to have the decency to be wet and miserable. But he’s not, because he’s a Chosen One-shaped space heater. Instead, he’s standing there laughing, looking like the picture on a holiday card, caught on his way in from a snowball fight to have a cozy cup of cocoa by the fire.

“All right, Baz?” he asks, ducking around me to get though the door.

The light frames his face and shines off the crystals in his hair. My brain stutters over the moronic cuteness, and I can’t even think of a suitable cutting reply. I hate it.

I tug my hat down farther and head out into the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I live on the tumblrs at [tulipsandtesseracts](http://tulipsandtesseracts.tumblr.com)


End file.
